


Wicked Ways

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (well general spark stuff), Fluff(!?), M/M, Sexuality, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn and Kaon share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Ways

The planet was a large, if not empty land of rolling hills of ice and snow and tundra. Devastatingly cold, with wind gales that could easily knock the ship out of the atmosphere. There were no lifeforms to be accounted for; nothing but endless seas of bitter ice. The wind hollow as it poured over the massive alien ship; it trembled and shivered in the cold, a sweet, if not eerie melody playing in the whistling currents and groans of bending metal and steel.

The warmth of the ship protected its crew from the biting cold, but close to the thick window, he could feel a chill seep through the layers of glass and just barely graze his chassis. He placed a hand to the window, and his sensors flared at the sensation. He kept them there, however, cherishing the slow burn. Though he could not conventionally see the world beyond him, he faced what appeared as a limitless void of tranquil, unblemished ivory and gray-blue. The ship was vast, but this world more so, and he knew compared to them both he was so very, very tiny.

The sparkeater shifted uneasily beside him. It turned its nostrils to the air, snorted. Kaon raised his head, pulled from his daze; he turned to look at the mutant with an empty gaze and a small smile. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Don't like it here?"

The sparkeater hissed. Its weaponized tail flicked back and forth in agitation. Kaon chuckled and kneeled before the monstrous beast. "Or maybe you want to go outside?" He took the sparkeater's face in his lithe hands. "Is that what you want?"

The creature gave a sickly growl. "Ah," Kaon said, his smile widening. "You're hungry." He received a small affirmative in the form of drool on his hand. "Well, you'll have to wait," he said. He scratched behind one of the sparkeater's massive, pointed ears. "But don't worry." The mutated turbofox thumped its foot with a pleased, rumbling purr. "You'll feast soon." Grinning widely, he held a finger to the beast's face, adding cheerfully, " _Four_ , in fact!"

The sparkeater released a small, shrill cry of glee, about ready to pounce on its master. Kaon laughed and held the creature back, taking a few sloppy licks to his face instead. Suddenly, the sparkeater went rigid, its tail flicking to a halt, at the sound of a friendly, distant whistling. It snarled and turned stiffly, claws protracting, tail pointed forward. Kaon stared a moment then looked up.

"It still hasn't gotten used to me, I see."

Kaon smiled. "Give it time," he said, tugging the growling beast back. With a little coaxing, it stopped hissing and went to sulk behind Kaon. The Decepticon stood, just as Tarn approached him, red optics fixed on the smaller 'Con.

"It seems to only like you," Tarn noted, turning to glare at the sparkeater. Its ears flattened on its head, dark gaze unwavering. The DJD leader looked back to Kaon. "I've secured my shipment from Pharma. His clinic will go untouched another cycle."

"It's only a matter of time before he slips up," Kaon said. He tapped fingers to his lips. "Whenever he speaks to you, there is a small fluctuation in his voice modulator. He disguises his fear well, but it is doubt, doubt that I hear. He knows he cannot keep up this trade for very much longer."

Tarn chortled. "It's inevitable," he said. "Pity, though." He tilted his head. "I'll have to find a new dealer."

"Won't be too hard, I'm sure," Kaon said, "you are very... Persuasive."

Tarn's optics brightened, as if they were smiling. "It's part of my charm," he purred, placing a hand over his chest. "You could say, I'm almost irresis _tible_."

The sparkeater growled at the quirk in his tone. One that caused Kaon's spark to skip. The smaller Decepticon giggled. "I have been busy myself," he stated.

"Oh?"

"Oh, yes," Kaon chuckled, his smile giddy. He placed a hand on Tarn's large arm, turned to face the window. Tarn followed, both mechs looking out into the cold wasteland. "I can hear them, you know," Kaon said a moment later, his empty sockets widening. "Underneath layers of ice and snow, megamiles underground, and I can still _hear_ them."

Tarn moved in closer. "Do you?" he crooned. "And what do they say?"

"They scurry - like little rats. Frightened, tiny rats," Kaon snickered. "Some think they are safe; some are afraid. There are many; they know they outnumber us, but they know attempting to fight us will be futile." He turned his mischievous grin back to Tarn. "They are fighting among themselves. Some - to flee. Some - to fight. The rift has only grown stronger since we arrived two orns ago."

Tarn's chuckle was dark and thick like oil. "Which is exactly why we have done nothing," he said. "Let them bathe in their fear and paranoia. Let their sparks twist with anxiety." He looked down at the sparkeater, staring intently out the window now. "It gives thrill to the hunt."

" _Yes_ ," Kaon purred, clutching his hands together. He looked absolutely delighted. "Then, when they least expect it, we will flood the vermin from their tunnels and force them out of hiding."

"If they are not foolish enough to make an attempt on us first," Tarn hummed. "Though I doubt it, knowing this particular group." He snorted. "Treacherous scum; cowards. Tarnishing our Master's great name."

"They will be punished, Tarn," Kaon said, and touched his leader's arm again. Tarn looked down at his playful smile. "We will see they learn their lesson."

Tarn studied the small, fragile-looking Decepticon. Knew he was anything but. His tiny frame packed quite the punch. He couldn't help but reach out and touch one of the coils on Kaon's shoulder. Kaon seemed surprised, at first, but did not move away; large, thick fingers stroked the length of the coil, from its tip down to the base. "Your enthusiasm..." Tarn mumbled and soon found himself stepping right up against the small Decepticon, devouring any personal space. "... Is quite infectious."

Kaon went to speak before the sparkeater slipped between his legs. It bared its disjointed, jagged teeth at the DJD leader, snarling deep in its throat. Tarn's fingers stopped petting the coil and looked down; his optics creased softly. "Re _lax_ ," he purred, and the drop in his tone sent the beast to back away flinching.

Kaon snickered. "It seems to be rather protective of me, wouldn't you say?" he teased.

"Has it any reason to be?" Tarn asked, and both his massive hands were wrapped around the smaller 'Con's shoulder coils. Squeezing.

Kaon looked mildly surprised by the question, but that friendly smile returned. "We are brothers," he said, and released small, friendly currents of electricity through the coils into Tarn's shaking limbs. "We stand together, united, by our cause and our devotion. We punish traitors; we do not become them."

Tarn purred at the tingling, warm sensation winding up his arms, curling into shoulder joints. "Yes, yes," he hummed. He slid one hand up, gripping the side of the Decepticon's head. So tiny in his hand, he could crush it so very easily. His fingers pushed hard against Kaon's helm; his thumb swept beneath one empty optic socket. Left behind a deep, black, unreadable pit; many of their victims feared the emptiness they saw. Void of emotion, of a soul, Kaon reminded them of the living dead, a ghost. Though it was common for their prisoners to wonder if _any_ of them even _had_ a spark.

"I hear them. They're talking now."

Tarn blinked. Kaon was grinning, a hand to the right side of his head. Tapping, listening. His smile widening by the second. Even the sparkeater lingering nearby was curious, wagging its tail. Kaon beamed as he looked up at Tarn, practically gasping in delight, "They are going to fight! They are going to fight!"

Tarn sneered. "Ah, yes. Not much of a challenge, but at least it will make things a bit more fun."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow," Kaon hummed, "tomorrow morning. They will attack. Using the darkness, they will ambush our ship."

Tarn guffawed. "Oh, what delusional fools!" He shook his head. "But _very_ interesting, nonetheless. I can't remember the last time one of our targets tried to fight back. They always run or beg for mercy or even take their own lives first." His chest vibrated with a low chuckle. "Very interesting. I'm almost excited."

Kaon pointed over his shoulder. "Shall I inform the others?"

Tarn shook his head again. "No," he said, and dragged his thumb beneath the smaller 'Con's empty socket a second time. He bowed forward, almost face to face with his comrade. "They can wait."

Kaon stared, mouth gaping slightly, as he felt Tarn's EM field flare and consume his with its overpowering strength. His chassis shook as Tarn brought his face closer, staring unblinking into Kaon's own empty gaze. He hummed, and squeezed the coils on the smaller Decepticon's right shoulder. With a tiny smile, Kaon brushed his nose against his leader's faceplates; from his own field, he released small hiccups of energy. Electricity trickled through Tarn's dermal plating, heating up his heaving chestplates. 

Kaon placed thin fingers to his leader's cheek and then kissed him; dragged his lips along the length of Tarn's mask in show of appreciation, of subordination. Tenderly nuzzling the face his comrade wore like a badge. The Decepticon insignia; more than a symbol, but a way of life, a destiny they all shared. Even as he bent against the weight of Tarn's energy alone, he held the large Decepticon groaning in his hands. Sent small spikes of electricity to seams along his cheeks and crest with each kiss. The coils continuing to release safe, but biting currents that tickled and shook Tarn's giant frame.

Kaon choked on a small shock as he was suddenly hefted off the ground. The sparkeater roared and stumbled aside as Tarn stormed past. Kaon's back hit the window, so very, very cold, and in his surprise, he released a charge of electricity. Tarn shivered but kept to work, holding Kaon up against the freezing glass.

"Open," Tarn growled against Kaon's chestplates. " _Open_."

Kaon groaned as his spark struck the side of its chamber. He opened his chestplates quickly, nests of wiring and cords parting as his chamber emerged. Opening, the chill of the nearby window caught the bright orb, and it retracted. "No," Tarn growled, and both the spark and Kaon went absolutely still.

Tarn said nothing as he pressed his face almost inside his smaller comrade. Just barely touching the beating spark. He held Kaon up, wrapped in his arms, and then, his optics softening, started to speak. His voice was low, whispering things into the spark, and immediately it responded to his magic, verbal touch with intense pulses and strains of energy.

Kaon gasped and threw himself over Tarn's shoulders, digging fingers into his back. The pain and pleasure in his words were intertwined, and so Kaon felt each equally. He moaned, his body responding by sending out volts of electricity, the coils on his shoulders sparking and hissing. The intensity the same as the Decepticon's voice so easily tearing apart his blazing spark. Tarn thrust and heaved with each shock, with each strong course and current of electricity that struck his own spark to the core.

Kaon was heaving, whimpering, mouth open and cycling hot, moist air. Certain words triggered certain reactions; relaxing one minute, the next, howling and tearing at Tarn's back, all the while filling his circuitry with volts from his coils. Kaon chewed his bottom lip, tasting energon when hot faceplates nudged and rolled against his tortured, pampered spark. He dug his claws into the seams on his leader's shoulders, sending out little jolts of energy from their sharp tips. One rather intense shock nearly caused Tarn to drop him, but then he had him against the window again, singing to his spark until it was ready to implode.

"T-Tarn..." Kaon rasped, shuddering. His hands shook and fell flat against the giant Decepticon's back. He need not say anything; Tarn was aware.

Tarn stopped a moment, leaving the spark lingering on the edge, and Kaon felt his frame twist with pain. His hips undulated, rolling against Tarn, demanding, wanting, pleading.

"P-Please..."

Tarn smirked. "Go on then," he murmured against the thrashing spark, " _over_ load."

Fired. Kaon cried as climax took him. His spark thrashing in his chest, entire chassis lighting up with electricity. Tarn was electrocuted in his embrace; to anyone else, it might have been fatal. To the leader of the DJD, it was just enough to trigger his own overload. Their energies mixed, poured, gushed, and then as the electricity died and Kaon's spark turned a dim, tired blue, cold from outside slowly set back in. Bringing Kaon back to reality with its chill down his backstrut.

They each took a moment to recuperate and re-calibrate their systems. The sparkeater had been watching from across the hall, its optics bright and hungry. Drool poured from its jowls, puddling on the ground.

Kaon hissed as he was placed swiftly back on his feet. He stepped out of Tarn's large hands and away from the window. A professional look of ennui on his face, he closed his chestplates and brushed off his chassis. Tarn cracked his neck and stood straight again. Upon hearing a small mewl, Kaon widened his empty sockets and turned to face the sparkeater.

"Aw, poor bit," he murmured, kneeling. The sparkeater gaited over to its owner, resting its head in his hands. Kaon pet the spikes along its back. "That was all a big tease for you, wasn't it?" He pinched the creature's cheeks, tugged. "How very rude of us."

Tarn smirked. "You will inform the others of what you have heard," he said. He gestured down the hall. "Send Vos on recon. I want him to confirm your findings. From what I've gathered, he's collected a sufficient amount of data to explore the area."

Kaon nodded. "Of course," he said, standing again. He watched as Tarn went on his way, disappearing down another corridor. Kaon looked down at the sparkeater, staring back at him. "We've work to do," he said.

Kaon headed through the massive ship, the sparkeater at his side. He spoke of his findings to the others, relaying Tarn's order to Vos. Once everything was settled, he finally made his way to his quarters and, making sure everything was secure and guarded, he turned from his security system to the glowing screen winking open in the middle of his room.

The giant Autobot insignia flickered as it spoke: _We're up and ready to go. Operation CVM is underway. We await your orders, now._

"Move in," Kaon replied. "My crew will be arriving at Syroux in two orns, once we finish up here."

_I'll tell the Boss. Primus speed, agent._

Kaon smiled as the screen disappeared. He turned and squatted, gesturing the sparkeater over. "Kaon was the city of Megatron's uprising, you know," he said, scratching the beast behind an ear. "Where he fought and defeated many warriors in the great gladiator pits. A terrible place of danger and madness. And, of course, mutiny, betrayal, and deceit."

The sparkeater titled its head as its master raised four fingers. 

"You get all four." 

It hissed, squinting.

Kaon giggled. "Yes. Vos, Helex, Tesarus, _and_ Tarn's. Once in his custody, Prowl is most likely going to execute them anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's agent 113, if I recall correctly, an Autobot spy posing as a DJD member. They have yet to be revealed, but I decided to play around with the idea and what if it was one of the known members? Hoho! I don't know, I was bored and just wanted to write Kaon being a sadistic little cutie. And sex.
> 
> Title inspired a bit by the Garbage song of the same name.


End file.
